All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Artesri
Summary: Christmas is a time where wants & wishes come true. Ritsu's secret job causes Mio to be lonely & confused. A Christmas Eve Ball with danger. Where's Ritsu? What about the strange black box that will give Mio what she wants most for Christmas...or will it?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Based off the song **'All I Want For Christmas Is You **by** Mariah Carey**. I plan to finish it by Christmas Eve for reasons hinted at in the story. For now it is rated T. It may change to M depending on how Mio is feeling...maybe. I still have to finish up the M scene for my first story. Which is halfway done. In the meantime, I hope you, the reader, enjoy this story. And if you do, a review would be a nice gift to let me know how I'm doing or any wishes/desires of your own that I may be able to fulfill. Thank you and enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>"You there, young woman!"<p>

_Just keep walking. Find the police. Just keep walking._ Mio thought to herself as she quickened her pace on her way home from school.

A strange, hooded, figure had been following her the moment she set foot off campus and had not said a word until Mio found herself in an empty neighborhood. The hooded figure had steadily increased their pace to match Mio and no longer attempted to hide whenever Mio tried to discern whether or not she was being followed.

_Where is Ritsu when I need her? _

Mio desperately wished that Ritsu had not taken a part time job which required her to leave immediately after school. Even on the weekends Ritsu was so busy with her mysterious job that it had affected everyone in the band. Though everyone kept asking her, hoping to catch her off guard, Ritsu never revealed what she was doing. Mio had assumed Ritsu would tell her eventually, but instead was told she would find out later on towards Christmas. Though Mio didn't admit it, it bothered her how secretive and distant Ritsu had become. Yet every time she wanted to bring the matter up with Ritsu when they did have time to be alone together, something her best friend did or say would make her forget. And it was times like these, when she was alone, especially with a stranger around, that Mio wanted Ritsu by her side.

"Please wait!"

Mio suddenly felt a hand clamp onto her shoulder and yelped as she broke free, swinging her school bag blindly.

"Wait, hold on! I'm not trying to hurt you! You just dropped this key chain!"

Mio opened her eyes and saw what the stranger –_an old woman?_ Mio thought-was holding in her weathered hands. It was the keychain that helped spell out her club's name. Hesitantly approaching the stranger, Mio slowly bowed, while keeping an eye on the woman.

"I'm truly sorry for my behavior. I thought you were a suspicious person."

"No, it is my fault for not introducing myself sooner and wearing clothes such as these." The old woman cackled while gesturing to herself.

Mio felt herself shudder at the tone of the woman's voice.

"A-anyways, thank you for bringing me the keychain."

The old woman dangled the keychain and as Mio was about to grab it, the old woman grasped her arm and held her tight.

"What are you doing to me? Stop it!" Mio said frantically as she tried to pull away from the woman.

"Just hold still child! I'm not going to hurt you." The old woman used her other hand to stop Mio from moving as much as she pulled Mio back toward her.

Mio was about to yell for help until she realized that the old woman really wasn't doing anything to her. Rather, the old woman was muttering to herself and looking at Mio's appearance. Mio willed herself to calm down and when she did, the old woman let go of her. The woman turned her back from Mio and pulled out a small, red carpet bag that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. She started pulling many random bottles and trinkets out of the seemingly small bag. Mio gave the bag a suspicious look.

"It's bigger on the inside." The woman said without looking up as she continued her task.

Mio was surprised the woman knew what she was thinking and wondered what other secret abilities the woman had up her sleeves.

"Ah here it is!" The old woman said gleefully. She turned to Mio while holding a small black box in her hand. "I have something for you, Akiyama-san, which I think you will like."

Despite her fears about this woman, Mio felt a twinge of curiosity and decided to see what the woman had for her. She reached out to take the box but the woman pulled it out of reach. Mio narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"Why are you hesitating?" She said, backing away slowly. "It's nothing illegal or dangerous, is it?"

"No no no no." The old woman said as she waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing of the sort. Just…"

"Just what?" Mio demanded.

"You just have to promise me that you won't open the box until midnight on Christmas Eve night."

"Why?"

"It will contain what you want most for Christmas."

"The limited AKG K701 'electric blue' color headphones, along with a scratch resistant bass guitar case with an obsidian handle?" Mio said.

"No…yes. Yes, if that is what you desire, it will be in the box.-" The old lady said, sighing.

"Really now?" Mio said, unconvinced.

"Bigger on the inside. That's all I'm saying Akiyama-san. Now do you want the box or not?"

Mio frowned and shook her head but stuck out her hand. The old woman handed Mio the box and smiled.

"Now then, I better get going." The woman said while packing up her things. She gave Mio a sigh and smiled wearily as she turned to leave. "Akiyama-san, I hope you figure out what you _really _want for Christmas. My husband and I have never been bad at judging people and I don't plan on starting. Just follow your heart."

"What does that mean?" Mio said to the retreating figure. A sharp wind blew into Mio and forced her to close her eyes. When she opened them, the old woman was gone. Mio looked down at the black box in hand. She sighed and put it into her schoolbag.

* * *

><p>Hours later and in the warmth of her room, Mio attempted to write down everything she had ever wanted for Christmas.<p>

"What I really want…"Mio kept saying to herself as she tapped her pen to her lips thoughtfully.

She continued to mull over the words spoken by the old woman when something suddenly dawned on her, causing her to pale and drop the pen.

"Wait a minute! How did she know my name?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I'm sorry I was unable to keep my promise of finishing this by Christmas. I pulled 12hr. shifts the week leading up to Christmas and was pressed to finish a Christmas project so I had no time to write anything except the outline. I hope you'll forgive me. But here's the second chapter. Thanks to my helper, BunnyNuggetz for helping me with ideas for the girls' dresses.

The next chapter is where the girls will be at the ball and it may or may not be the last chapter. If the world survives, then you'll get the next chapter. If not, well, it's not you'll remember anyways…probably. Enjoy and thank you for sticking with me for so long. A Happy New Year to everyone!-Artesri

* * *

><p>-0-0-0-0-0-<p>

"Everyone, I have a request I'd like to ask of you."

The other club members and I looked at our pianist, Kotobuki Tsumugi, who had stood up and seemed a bit nervous. She'd never asked us for any favors so this was something new and piqued everyone's interest.

"What is it, Mugi-chan?" Yui said, as she bit lovingly into the cake Mugi brought for us.

"Yui-senpai, you shouldn't be eating when others are talking." Azusa, our junior who played guitar with Yui, said while shaking her head.

I glanced at the spot where Ritsu normally sat. Again she had to rush off to her part-time job right after classes had ended. She finally revealed that Christmas Eve was going to be the highlight of her job and then after that she was allowed to quit.

*Flashback*

'_What do you mean allowed?' she had asked Ritsu._

'_Exactly that.' Ritsu said, avoiding Mio's gaze. 'Just bear with it until then. You'll be appreciative .And that's all I'm saying.'_

_*End Flashback*_

Mio sighed at the memory.

_Then the idiot ran off before I could say anything more. Mio _thought bitterly. She put Ritsu at the back of her mind and tried focusing on Mugi.

"Well," Mugi said, while fidgeting. "My father decided to throw a big Christmas Eve ball for his friends and business acquaintances. He wants me to attend as well."

"A ball?" Yui said. "Isn't that like a party with lots of food?"

"It's not just that Yui-senpai." Azusa frowned. "It's like a formal social gathering for dancing. You have to dress up and act properly."

"Properly?" Yui said with a mouthful of cake.

"Yes, properly. Like not eating and talking at the same time."

"Awww. Mio-chan! Azunyan is being mean to me!"

"Well she does have a point though, Yui." I tried to hold back a snicker. "Anyways, as you were saying, Mugi…?

"He asked if I wanted to invite any friends so…" Mugi turned a bright red as she bowed. "So if you want to... I'd be very grateful if you guys can attend!"

"Of course, Mugi. It'll be nice seeing where you live and meeting your family." I smiled warmly as Mugi slowly relaxed her pose and sat down again.

"What about Ricchan?" Yui said.

"Well, I did invite her too but she told me she might get out too late from her job to attend." Mugi said resignedly.

"Poor Ricchan." Yui said sadly as she looked at the empty seat next to me. "She's going to miss out on all the delicious food."

"I don't think Ritsu-senpai cares for the food as long as she's having fun with everyone else." Azusa said, shaking her fork disapprovingly at Yui. "Seriously Yui-senpai. Is food all you think everyone else thinks about?"

"Ehehehe." I watched as Yui laughed sheepishly as she slowly reached out to Azusa's slice of cake.

"YUI-SENPAI!"

"Ow! That hurt Azunyan."

I laughed with Mugi as Azusa pinched Yui on her hand for trying to steal the chestnut on her cake.

"Ah, if only Ricchan were here. We'd be having a melodramatic play going on with Yui's antics. Wouldn't you say so, Mio-chan?"

"Yes, we would." I said. The thought gave me a bittersweet feeling which I immediately tried to get rid of.

_Stop it Mio. No sense in getting sentimental. It's not like you enjoy it when she acts ridiculous. You'd be getting teased in the process anyways, like always. _

I sighed and slowly made my way to our instruments.

"Well, let's get to practicing." I put my bass strap on and realized something as I adjusted my skirt, and turned to Mugi. "Mugi, what's the attire for the ball? Is there a theme of some sort?"

Mugi smiled nervously at something behind me and didn't reply. I turned around to find…

"EEEE!" I jumped back as our club advisor, Sawako-sensei, made a grab for me while holding some clothes.

"Oh, come on Mio-chan! I only want you to wear this outfit I made for you!"

"I don't want to wear embarrassing clothes again Sensei!"

I jumped out of the way as she made a grab for me yet again.

"Stop it!"

"Mou…Mugi-chan said you'd be willing." Sawako-sensei pouted as she slowly put down the garments.

"You were in this Mugi?" I asked her in disbelief.

"I just mentioned that everyone might need some new outfits for the ball but I didn't tell her to make anything. I actually was just going to take us all out to this store my family orders formal attire from and have you guys pick what you would like to wear. I'm so sorry!" Mugi bowed deeply to us.

"It's okay Mugi. It's not like you planned this to happen. Don't worry about it." I said while bringing her out of her bow. "It's the thought that counts."

"Hey now, you're making me look like the bad guy!" Sawako-sensei said, tears forming in her eyes. "I only wanted to help my students as a Christmas present. It's not like I was going to take pictures-_Mugi-chan, make sure your photographers get good shots like you promised me!- _or force you guys to wear weird clothes. I'm not that cruel."

"So you admit you're cruel, Sawako-sensei?" Azusa said while narrowing her eyes as she slowly walked up to Sawako-sensei.

"Oooh. Azunyan looks like she's going to attack Sensei!" Yui said. Then she looked at me. "Mio-chan does too!"

"Urk." Sensei backed out of the room. "Er…well, putting that aside. Just take a look at what I made and consider wearing them. I put a lot of effort into them!"

Having said that, Sawako-sensei quickly fled out of the room.

_Some things never change._

The four of us turned to the pile of dresses Sawako-sensei had left and though I hated to admit it, I was impressed. Each dress complemented our features and was made in a silk-like fabric that felt like water. I looked at Mugi who in turn looked at us anxiously.

"Well, what do you guys think?"

"They're so pretty!" Yui said while grabbing a bright red one that had gold lining on it.

"Wow. Sensei outdid herself this time." Azusa said, wide eyed while holding a dark green dress with light gray embroidered designs on it.

"Although I don't approve of how Sensei was trying to make put the dress on earlier, I wouldn't mind wearing it since I really don't have anything else for the occasion. And they are rather nice, I suppose." I sighed and smiled as I lifted the one dress she had been trying to force upon me. Its color was of the midnight sky and I noticed that if you held it just right, tiny little gemstones sewn on it sparkled warmly. It really was beautiful. Sensei went all out on this costume too.

_Though I wish she'd stop making me her guinea pig._

"So is everything okay then?" Mugi said, clasping her hands together.

I looked at Yui and Azusa and we all grinned.

"YES!"


	3. Chapter 3

Well now. I did not think this story would require more than the original 2 chapters I had originally intended for it. Pleasant surprise indeed! And I like to take note that I am deeply sorry if my point of view confused you. I did not realize it until my friend BunnyNuggetz read this chapter that the first chapter was in 3rd person, while the rest of the story is more or less in first person. I'm not sure how that happened but I deeply apologize for any confusion. And thanks to the kind reviewer who also pointed it out though I did not have a chance to look at reviews earlier. I plan for the rest of the story to be in first person to the best of my abilities and will eventually get to edit the first chapter to the PoV to make the story as a whole flow better. I'm not used to writing in 1st person so perhaps that is where the error occurred. Thank you for reading thus far and I hope you continue on until the very end. Please review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON! or All I Want for Christmas is You by Mariah Carey (lyrics included)<p>

* * *

><p>-0-0-0-0-0-<em><br>_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?_

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Come on Mio-chan! There's so much food to eat!" Yui said to me as she looked wistfully down the stairs.

"She's right Mio-senpai. Let's enjoy ourselves. No one will bother you. It's just a bunch of old men talking about business matters. And they probably are all married, so if anything, their wives will keep their husbands at bay. Besides, we'll be there with you." Azusa said matter-of-factly.

I held steadfastly onto the banister that was at the base of the stairs leading to the ballroom. For the last half hour Yui and Azusa had been trying to reason with me to go down the stairs with the threshold of people but for some reason I suddenly wasn't willing to be ogled at by strangers. And yes, ogled. When we first entered Mugi's mansion, I noticed how nearly all the security guards seemed to be staring right at me. I even heard one whistle. To make matters worse, the dress Sawako-sensei made for me seemed to fit a little _too _well. It was comfortable, I admit, but the area across the chest was lower than I had anticipated. She had appeared last minute to give me a pair of long armed sleeves that covered the top of my hands but left my fingers free. But she took off before I could ask for a change of dress. I mean, yes, it really was a beautiful outfit and I appreciated it. But what was the point in wearing something like this? It's not like I'd care for the compliments or the stares I'd get. They would just embarrass me even further. And I let my friends know how I felt.

"But it's embarrassing!" I said.

"Do you think we aren't embarrassed by our outfits as well, Mio-senpai? But we still are braving it, aren't we Yui-senpai?"

Azusa and I heard the growling of a stomach and saw Yui fidgeting restlessly as she peered down the stairs. Azusa face palmed and sighed. She looked at a guard to her left and suddenly smiled brightly. She walked to the guard and whispered something into his ear. He gave a fatherly smile at her, then at me as he took off his jacket and handed it to Azusa.

"Here Mio-senpai. Wear this. It will cover you up enough and it won't seem so out of place. People will assume it belongs to your boyfriend or something."

"B-b-boyfriend?" I stuttered while feeling blood rushing to my face.

"At least it will keep more people away from you. Mio-senpai, please?"

I let out a sigh of defeat. There really was not excuse not to go down there anymore. And we all did promise Mugi we'd meet her.

"Alright." I said, putting the jacket over my shoulders. "L-let's try to have a good time."

I saw Azusa smile weakly at me before turning her face into a frown as Yui dashed down the stairs without a care in the world.

"Yui-senpai, watch where you are going."

"Oh, don't worry Azunyan. It's not like anyone is going to come up the stai-oompf!"

Azusa rushed to Yui's side as she fell to her feet, leaving me to watch nervously at the top of the stairs as the person who Yui had bumped into glared at her.

"Who are you brats?" The man said angrily as he put a white scarf in the front of what was a hideously yellow colored vest. His maroon coat did not seem any better. It had a slick and oily look to it, which was what the greying hair on his head and mustache looked like as well. He appeared to be in his late 40s. He had a black cane that had a ridiculously large gemstone at the top that only added to the high airs he was emitting.

"I'm sorry, sir!" Yui-senpai said as she got up and bowed. "I didn't mean to run into you. Are you okay?" Yui made an attempt to reach out to the man who pushed her hand away.

"Tell me. What companies do your families own?" The man said, seizing each one of us in his eyes. I shuddered when I saw him stare at me longer than Azusa and Yui, giving me a smile which I instinctively knew was filled with ill intent. Neither Azusa nor Yui spoke up, so I gathered what little courage I had and feebly said,

"N-none. We were invited here. As friends of Ko-"

"Well, watch where you are going!" He interrupted before I could finish my sentence. "I have a great bond with the Kotobuki's. One word of what happened here and you and your families will be finished."

"We apologize, sir. It won't happen again." Azusa said, her eyes cast down. I watched my two friends bow down to the man again.

The man huffed indignantly as he straitened himself out and rudely pushed Azusa and Yui aside with his cane. When he reached the top of the stairs where I was at, he looked me expectantly and I suddenly felt a chill run through me. But knowing my manners and not wanting to cause more trouble, I bowed slightly.

"P-please forgive my friend. She is truly sorry. We all are. It won't happen again."

His bored and ungrateful look slowly turned into one of great approval. He gave me a creepy smile as he said,

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again, my lovely."

He tipped his hat at me as he gave me a slight bow.

"Despite your friend's behavior, _you _seem to know your manners. I like a woman who knows her place."

Before I could take a step away from him, he grabbed my hand. I froze as he put it to his dry, cracked lips. Then he whispered into my ear but loud enough so Azusa or Yui could probably hear.

"I hope to know more about you later, though I'm sure I won't be the only one vying for your attention."

I felt my stomach drop with relief as he dropped my hand and set off at a briskly pace out of my sight. I feel down to my knees as Azusa and Yui rushed to my side.

"Mio-senpai!"

"Mio-chan! Are you okay?"

"Hey everyone, what's-?"

I managed to turn my head to see Mugi approaching us.

"What happened?" Mugi knelt down and the three of them helped me up to my feet. I grasped onto Mugi as tears started filling my eyes.

"Yui-senpai accidentally ran into an older man who started threatening us and then when he looked at Mio-senpai…" Azusa's voice stopped when I let out a whimper.

"And then he came up to Mio-chan and kissed her hand and said something about everyone wanting her attention."

"What color of attire was this man wearing?" Mugi said as she gently released me and handed me a handkerchief.

"He looked very flamboyant, with a yellow vest and maroon jacket. And a cane with this flashy huge gem at the top."

"Ah, that was probably Jigai Daburo-san. He's mostly harmless unless he's drunk. My father doesn't really approve of him but business is business." Mugi looked sadly at me as slowly regained my composure. "I'm sorry Mio-chan. I'll make sure to alert the guards about him. It's not the first time he's done something like this at a party."

"You mean he acts like this all the time?" I said, alarmed.

_Great. Just great. Now I have to watch out for him at any party Mugi invites us too?_

I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt a hand on my arm and saw Yui tugging on it.

"We're sorry too, Mio-chan." Yui said to me as Azusa nodded in agreement.

"If only Ritsu-senpai were here." Azusa said, laughing slightly. "I'm sure she would have made that man think twice before picking on us. Especially you, Mio-senpai."

"Our Captain can do anything for Mio-chan!" Yui quipped.

"Yes, I'm sure Ricchan would have done something to ensure your safety, Mio-chan."

"But she's not here right now, is she?" I said bitterly. "She ignores all of us after school and then she won't even tell _me_, her best friend, where she's working at or if she's alright."

"Don't say that, Mio-chan!" Yui said, shocking me with the tone of her voice. "I'm sure Ritsu has a good reason as to why she's being so distant from anyone. And she did say that you'd be the first one who would find out what her job is, right?"

"…yes." I admitted.

"Then there's no problem then?" Mugi said smiling. "Let's just believe in Ricchan as we always do. She'll always come and save the day for her Romio, right?"

"Yeah I suppose…Wait what did you say Mugi?"

I watched Mugi give off that weird smile she does every so often that puzzles me, but for some reason I blushed and suddenly felt a pain in my chest.

_I think I know what she's implying but surely…?_

I shook my head and heard a bout of laughter at the base of the stairs and paled slightly. By now, Ritsu would have made up some nonsense about the people downstairs that would have made me laugh at picturing them differently than what they already are; perhaps she'd suggest they look like pumpkins or something. I scowled at the whole idea.

_The dummy. _

Everyone was looking at me worriedly. I took a deep breath and tried my best to smile.

"Shall we go now, Mio-chan?" Mugi grasped my hand and smiled at me warmly. I watched as Yui walked quickly down the stairs with Azusa reprimanding her to slow down.

"Yes." I said, closing my eyes for a moment. I peered down the steps and put on what I thought was a brave face.

_You know, we have great friends…but sometimes I… Ritsu…I wish you were the only one beside me tonight._

"I'm ready."

-0-0-0-0-0-


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to a certain **White Fang**, I finally was able to clear my mind of things that have been recently happening lately that have prevented me from wanting to write much of anything. So though it's short, here's the next chapter. I tried writing more to it but where I ended it really was a good spot so I figured I better quit while I'm ahead and make the chapter disastrous. Please review and I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I dedicate this chapter to you, Mr. McCoy, a distinguished and loving man who enjoyed all 90yrs. of his life and always encouraged me to follow my dreams to become a writernovelist such as himself one day. I love you and thank you for always being there for me. I swear one day I will publish a book and include you in its dedication! Please continue to guide me in my writing and I look forward to the day that we meet again. I love you, wherever you are, now and forever. **_

* * *

><p>-0-0-0-0-0-0-<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON! or All I Want for Christmas by Mariah Carey.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

><p>As we descended into the ball room, I could hear various exclamations from the guests, some none too pleasing.<p>

"_My! What beautiful young girls of class. I wonder what families they are from to be friends with the Kotobuki daughter."_

"_Oh, that small one would be of interest to my son. 30 years and still no bride yet."_

"_The airheaded one looks like she'd provide some amusement, more so than my wife…Ah! No darling! I didn't mean anything by it! Wait, don't wave that knife-!"_

"_The one in the middle looks well seasoned and graceful. I wonder if I have a chance with her… I need a new wife, but if not, then one of my sons could perhaps bring her into the family."_

Mugi lead us to where the banquet table was at while apologizing profusely for the guest's lack of decorum low enough so that only we could hear her words.

"It's okay Mugi-senpai. We'll be okay." Azusa said while patting Mugi reassuringly. "After all," Azusa stopped and I saw her focus on some nearby guards. "We have your guards to protect us, right?"

"Yes, but I don't want to have my friends feeling like they're in danger… Mugi said, face looking crestfallen.

"No, Mugi. Azusa is right. We'll be okay. We want to be here no matter what. We want to be with _you _regardless of what happens or anyone says." I said while smiling and offering a plate to Mugi. "Though, I must admit…I'm not sure if everyone here is entirely welcome of us. Or if you'd want us talking to any of the guests if they approach us. We don't want to cause you or your family any problems, Mugi."

_Especially if there are more people like Jigai-san..._

"Sometimes my father's guests treat me indifferently, but since I'm the only Kotobuki heir, they generally are at the very least courteous to me and people around me." Mugi frowned. "But we have enough power to protect ourselves and those we consider good friends to us, so there's no need to hold yourself back from interacting with the other guests if they want to talk to you."

I noticed Mugi looking over my shoulder and saw the man from the staircase, Jigai-san, trying to stare at our group inconspicuously. He saw us looking at him and gave a displeased look on his face, which turned into one of pleasure when he looked at me. I shuddered and turned away from him. I could feel the atmosphere between us begin to feel awkward and hastily I tried to change the subject.

"Anyways, by now everyone here should know that we will always be together to help one another if we are in trouble no matter what!" I smiled in relief, thinking that all was fine again. My smiling face changed into one of confusion as everyone stared at me. I could feel myself shying away from their gazes.

"Mio-chan…" I watched as Yui dropped the piece of pie she was about to put into her mouth back onto its plate.

"W-what?"

"You're so cute!"

"Ugh, I feel so itchy! Mio-san, you're too much sometimes!"

"UWAH? SAWA-CHAN!"

I jumped back from the table with everyone else as Sawako-sensei appeared out of nowhere again.

"I was wondering if you were going to show up Sawako-sensei."

"A last minute note on my apartment door today and a mysterious package saying 'WEAR ME' is not enough time for most _normal_ people to prepare for an event like this, Mugi-san."

"I'm sorry Sawako-sensei but Yui said…"

"I told her that this year for _sure _you were going to spend with your boyfriend this year so we shouldn't bother -"

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T NEED TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU LAST YEAR AS WELL!"

I smiled in pity at Sawako-sensei as she pulled the corners of Yui's cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! This chapter wasn't so hard to get out I suppose, but I had to end it at some point. No beta again though. From what my notes are turning out to be, the story most likely will end in 10 chapters. I hope to be faster with releasing them. The next two are pretty much outlined. I just need the time and motivation to finish them. I have a 10pg. paper due soon for school so hopefully I can get two more chapters done before May.

Anyways, thanks for reading this far (especially LenXRinKagamine!) and being patient with m, especially since it definitely is NOT Christmas anymore. But I owe it to the readers and most of all our Mitsu to finish! Please drop a review or two when you get the chance. It always encourages me to write faster and constructive criticism always helps!

-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

><p>I do not own K-ON or the song by Mariah Carey. If I did, there'd be a movie made from my story!<p>

* * *

><p>-0-0-0-0-0-<p>

"Anyways," I said while rolling my eyes as Yui whimpered to Azusa about her sore cheeks. "Does your family throw parties like this often, Mugi?"

Everyone slowly started picking out the food and desserts they wanted, with me settling with a bit of sushi and a slice of strawberry cake. Mugi smiled slightly and I wondered if I asked something I shouldn't have. I was about to apologize but Mugi shook her head and smiled.

"Well, nearly every month, I guess. Especially if there's a holiday." Mugi paused for a moment and her face brightened. "But this is the first time I was able to invite my friends to come over so I'm really happy about it!"

"You mean you get to eat like this every month Mugi-chan?"

"That's the first thing that comes to your mind, Yui-senpai?"

"You mean you see rich, attractive men every month?"

I shook my head and smiled at Yui's remark with Azusa lightly hitting her to avenge Mugi (who didn't seem to mind what she said and was in fact laughing) but when I thought about Sawako-sensei's words instead, I suddenly turned red.

"Attractive…who?"

"Rich and attractive men, Mio-chan!" She frowned as she looked at me seriously; then at everyone else until they quieted down. "They're something all of you should be worrying about at your age. You don't want to be alone when you grow older, do you?"

"You mean like you, Sawa-chan?" Yui said innocently.

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN YOU AIR HEADED GIRL!"

"There they go again." Azusa said as we watched Yui try not to crash into anyone as she was evading a rampaging Sawako-sensei.

I couldn't help but start to laugh; this died just as suddenly as it came when I saw Yui pass someone with the familiar color of short brown hair. On impulse I got up from my seat and tried to get a better look at the person. The table was suddenly quiet and I felt several stares aimed at me.

"Mio-chan, is something wrong?"

I could feel a light blush spreading across my face as I quickly sat back down into my chair.

"It's nothing, really, but…I think I saw-"

"Is that Ricchan?

"Eeek!"

The sudden presence behind me automatically made me shriek and cover my head.

"Oops. Sorry Mio-chan! I didn't mean to scare you. Ehehe."

I looked tearfully at Yui who smiled at me apologetically.

"Oh, there's that person again!"

I didn't have time to say anything in response for Yui grabbed my shoulders and pushed me out toward the people dancing on the floor.

"Go get her Mio-chan!" Yui said enthusiastically.

"Wait, why am I the only one going? It might not be her." I said with alarm. The probability that the person we saw was not Ritsu was high and I didn't want to talk to some strange man. "If Ritsu were here, why didn't she join us?"

"Well, she does like to socialize…" Mugi said laughing. "Perhaps something caught her eye and she just ended up getting side tracked?"

"I suppose but that still doesn't mean she shouldn't at least let us know she is here." I glared at the area where I had supposedly saw Ritsu at. "She has a lot of explaining to do."

_Especially to me. _

I could feel the hot sting of tears beginning to surface at the corner of my eyes and blinked rapidly to stop them from appearing. The last thing I needed was for my friends to start worrying about me at a party like this.

"But Mio-senpai is right. Ritsu-senpai should have let us know that she was here before going off to play." Azusa said while frowning slightly.

Everyone murmured in agreement and I could feel the atmosphere turning from excitement to sadness. I sighed and then coughed slightly.

"I guess I can go and see if she's here or not." I said reluctantly. Before I could continue, I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. It felt as if someone was watching me. I looked around and once again saw Jigai-san looking at me with what he probably thought was a charming smile. He raised his glass toward me before winking and then downed it. He grabbed another one from a passing butler and drank it just as fast. I scowled when he blew a kiss at my direction.

_I need to be careful and avoid him at all costs!_

"Are you sure none of you can go with me?" I pleaded weakly.

"I want to Mio-chan but Azunyan is about to get some exercise with me so…"

And without saying another word, Yui left the table at an alarming speed and managed to avoid running into anyone as she faded off into the crowd of people on the dance floor. Everyone looked at one another for a moment, unsure as to what Yui meant.

"Exercise? What is Yui-senpai talking…about…?" Azusa looked down at her plate of food and so did we. Then we all realized that the best parts of each food item were missing from her plate. "YUI-SENPAI!"

"And there goes Azusa." I rubbed my temples in exasperation while Mugi laughed. "Yui's such a glutton."

"Yes, but one just can't help stay angry at her for long." Mugi said while taking out a camera.

"Where were you hiding that?" I said in surprise.

"It's a secret!" Mugi said as she got up from the table and cheerfully glided after Azusa's retreating form.

"Ritsu, you owe me big time for tonight." I muttered as I tried to calm myself before walking toward the edge of the threshold of people, hoping that no one would notice me. "Now then." I adjusted my attire and stood up straight, trying to appear confident. "Where to begin?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! I'm back from the dead. I just moved to another city and currently have no internet. I have to use horrible library internet which has timed sessions and since I have no computer of my own to write everything has to be done by hand. At least I finally finished another chapter. Please enjoy and leave feedback! Thank you for being patient!

* * *

><p>-0-0-0-0-0-<p>

* * *

><p>I looked toward the area where I had seen Ritsu at and attempted to make my way over there. I did my best to avoid the fray of people that were dancing and conversing in groups among the way. I chose to stay against the polished marble walls and pillars which reflected the lights from the ceiling. Before I could even make it halfway to my destination, I realized that there were eyes on me, some friendly, some not so friendly.<p>

_Why are people staring at me?_ _Do I have something on my face? _I wondered nervously.

I began to feel a blush surfacing on my face and I quickly hid behind a pillar to calm myself. I noticed a mirror hanging nearby and could not see anything wrong with me. I hesitantly sneaked a glance around the pillar and was startled to see Jigai-san with two other unsavory looking young men heading toward me. I tried to get away but between the pillar and the three of them approaching me (not to mention Jigai-san was unsteadily swinging his cane around) I was trapped. I frantically looked around to see if any of the other club members were nearby to help me out of this unwanted situation but they were nowhere to be found. I gave a weak smile as the two men beside Jigai-san, who were both equally greasy looking and had shady clothing as he did, greeted me. Jigai-san stood back a bit from them and narrowed his eyes at me as his friends began to speak.

"Greetings, Mademoiselle." Said the man who wore a suit of burnt orange and copper brown. "Jigai-san was telling the truth when he said you were lovelier than all the other women here."

"Indeed. What a pleasure it is to see such a beautiful and _unaccompanied _jewel at tonight's ball." The other man in a flashy green and purple suit said as he stepped slightly closer to me.

They both attempted to take one of my hands to kiss but I managed to evade this by grabbing the hem of my gown and curtsied to them.

"T-thank you for your w-words, gentlemen."I managed to stutter out. "But really, I must lea-"

"Ah but we musn't forget that it was _I _who first had the _pleasure _of discovering this lonely jewel tonight." He said interrupting me.

I noticed a frown on their faces at his words as Jigai-san smirked at them. However, they did nothing to voice their displeasure. He grabbed a glass of wine from the tray of a passing waiter and downed it before turning his attention to me.

"But of course, Jigai-san. We were merely restating what you told us about her to let her know how much she should appreciate what you've said about her."

"Yes, most definitely Jigai-san. Any woman should feel elated when you speak well of them."

"Is that so?" Jigai-san murmured as he examined the huge stone on his cane, smiling and glancing at me, waiting for me to act out on this _elation_ his friend spoke of.

_Do they really think I want to know what they think of me or even care? I don't have time for their behind the scene schemes with flattering Jigai-san or boosting his ego!_

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but I really do need to leave." I said perhaps a bit too hurriedly, for they all gave me incredulous looks and Jigai-san seemed to be turning slightly red. His friend in purple pulled forward and wiped his face with a handkerchief.

"I think we misunderstood this woman, Jigai-san. She must need to go freshen up her make up or something to look more pleasing for you." I saw him give his friend a pointed look and before I knew it, the man in orange got beside me and in a sharp whisper said,

"If you know what's good for you, you'll say that's what you have to do and nothing else."

Suddenly any courage I had mustered to converse with these men had vanished. Jigai-san was now looking at me impatiently and just as I felt a faint spell begin to come over me, a waiter with a wine tray collapsed into Jigai-san. The sight of Jigai-san suddenly sprawled out on the floor, with red wine all over him, was enough to make me giggle (with a few guests who saw what happened as well) and I began to feel like myself again.

"WHO DID THIS?" Jigai-san roared out.

Everyone in the ball room stopped what they were doing, even the orchestra. They all stared as Jigai-san stood up and beat off the waiters who attempted to clean him up. He gestured to his friends who immediately picked him up off the ground and the one in purple gave him a towel. Jigai-san furiously wiped his face before speaking again.

"I'm not going to ask nicely again." He said in a cold, controlled voice. " . .me?"

A couple eyes slowly shifted toward the other side of the room and to my surprise I saw Yui being held back by Azusa.

"Yui-senpai! Please, don't-!"

"I did!" Yui said triumphantly. "You were bullying Mio-chan!"

"You!" I cringed as Jigai-san swung and pointed his cane threateningly at Yui. "You were the one who tried to push me off the stairs earlier! I warned you about crossing paths with me again. Security! Take this girl away and her friend too. No doubt they were planning this all along!"

"Um, Jigai-san, I don't think that's really a good-"

"Silence!" Jigai said to his friend in orange. "It matters not who these impudent whelps are. Their parents are not here and clearly they've thought this place a playground where they can treat their superiors with disrespect. I'm sure the head of the Kotobuki house will know _exactly_ what to do with them."

There seemed to be a small commotion coming from one side of the room as a nervous murmur began to fill the room and at the same time from the other side of the room I saw a couple of security guards make their way toward Yui and Azusa. Before I could do anything, a blur of light blue rushed out in front of Yui and Azusa and said,

"Stop!"

The security guards immediately ceased the out reaches of their and bowed immediately, not daring to move out of their bows. At this Jigai-san turned a darker shade of red and began sputtering.

"W-w-what is this? What is going on here?"

The guards shifted nervously but did not reply.

"Why are you not taking them away? Why are you bowing to this girl? She's a part of their scheme too! She was with them earlier!"

I looked on anxiously as Mugi gave an ice cold smile and spoke.

"Jigai-san, as the head of the Kotobuki family is out at the moment, as his _daughter_ I must tell you that your current behavior is most ill-fitting of this occasion."

I watched in amazement as Jigai-san turned from his dark shade of red to white in mere seconds.

"Y-y-you're the Kotobuki daughter?" He gasped out loud, stepping back a bit.

"I try not to use my name or status to gain respect at such gatherings." Mugi said, partially answering his question. "After all, everyone here today people who are said to treat everyone _equally_ and were invited to this ball on the behalf of my family's firm belief that it is what's inside that makes a person great or successful in life. Not money or power. Though a bit of money never hurt anyone."

I heard a few snickers in the crowd of people and couldn't help smiling too.

_She doesn't do it often, but Mugi as an ojou-sama is quite formidable._

"However, as I said before, your behavior just now is not exactly following in this ideal of my family."

"But these friends of yours-!" Jigai tried to speak but Mugi shot her hand up and silenced him. She looked around the throng of people and gave a confident smile.

"I am a fair and just person and willing to give second chances. I am sure that the incident that occurred was just a big misunderstanding. Jigai-san, if you will leave these girls alone and promise not to cause a ruckus for everyone to see again, then I swear that you shall receive no other trouble from them or from anyone else."

"But-!"

"Have I made myself clear?"

Even as she said these words and smiled, I couldn't help but shiver from the hidden anger and displeasure Mugi was emitting.

"Yes, Kotobuki-ojou-sama." Jigai-san bowed and said in a defeated tone.

"Good! Now then." Mugi straightened out her posture and clasped her hands. "Everyone, let's continue on with the ball!"

The orchestra started again as people slowly began retreating to their activities before the outburst. I let out a deep breath of air and slowly made my way to my friends as they gathered over in the corner of the room. For some reason I decided to look back at the area where Jigai-san had fallen and saw him retreating with his friends while angrily smacking them with his cane. He must have sensed my gaze as turned around gave me such an evil look that I felt goosebumps rise up on my arms. A security guard near me noticed my discomfort and began to walk in his direction. I sighed in relief as Jigai-san hurried out of sight, with an ominous feeling stirring within me.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for waiting. Again, no beta. If you see something wrong or awkward that could be improved upon, please let me know. This chapter is like the "calm before the storm." Next chapter is the climax! And then after that, the finale! Look forward to them! And as always, read and review!

* * *

><p>-0-0-0-0-0-<p>

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping me out there Mugi, Yui. I don't know what I would have happened to me with those men. I was so…so…" I shivered a bit and closed my eyes.<p>

"I really didn't notice anything until then though." Mugi said. "Up to that point I was still running after Yui-chan and Azusa-chan but when they stopped and split up, I saw what was going on and got into my role at the last second." Mugi cast her head down before looking back up at me. "As a host, and more importantly, your friend, I should have paid more attention to what was going on. I'm so sorry I didn't notice sooner, Mio-chan." I could see tears in Mugi's eyes and I felt remorse at not only causing her to cry, but for my own helplessness.

"It's not your fault, Mugi. I should have known better than to have let myself be cornered like that. I was too focused on finding Ritsu that I lost track of my surroundings. And even when I had a chance to break away, somewhere in my mind I guess I thought everything would be okay. Since we all know Ritsu is here, I assumed that she would have saved me like she always does but maybe this time she didn't…want to…" I stopped speaking and tried to compose myself.

I didn't want to cry in front of everyone but with everything that had happened tonight, I just didn't know how much more I could take.

"There's no way she would ever not want to be there for you, Mio-senpai." Azusa interrupted as she glared angrily at the dispersing crowd of people before turning her gaze to the rest of us. "Ritsu-senpai, Yui-senpai, Mugi-senpai, Mio-senpai, and me, we are all friends, aren't' we?"

The three of us looked at one another before giving slow nods as Azusa breathed deeply before speaking again.

"Friends depend and help support each other no matter what type of situation they are in. Ritsu-senpai is the type of person who even though comes off as childish and selfish at time, she's always thinking about her friends and how to be there for them. "

Everyone murmured words of agreement and Azusa continued.

"As her best friend Mio-senpai, no matter if it was a friend or enemy trying to hurt or frighten you, Ritsu-senpai would most definitely want to be there by your side, protecting and helping you in whatever way she could."

"That…that's right. But…" I wanted to say more, but I something inside me prevented me from doing so.

"But nothing! As your best friend, no, as someone who loves you, she will definitely always be by your side. All of us here care for each other and would do anything for each other, but for Ritsu, you will always be first, Mio-senpai. You are the one she loves most. And nothing will ever change that."

I felt a bitter tugging in my heart as I went over her last sentence.

_But things have changed, haven't they? _

Before I could continue my thoughts, Azusa grabbed my hands earnestly.

"Mio-senpai, if you don't find Ritsu-senpai before I do, not only will I hit her on the head for you, but I'll bring her right to you and demand that she explains what she's been doing, if not to all of us, then at least you. C'mon Yui-senpai! You're coming with me!"

"Oh, ho, ho! So forceful Azunyaaa-ah! Why'd you hit me?!"

"Enough playing around, Yui-senpai. Just do what we're supposed to do and behave!"

"Azunyan is being mean!"

I slightly smiled and shook my head at their retreating forms before turning to Mugi.

"Mio-chan, should I go with you this time? I don't want another incident to occur."

_I'm glad to have a friend like Mugi. In fact, I'm glad to have everyone._

"No, I should be alright this time. And there are more guards on alert now, right?"

"Mmm, yes. There should be a guard every ten feet or so." She said, looking around the ballroom.

"Then we shouldn't have any problems then. If anything happens, I'll yell out to get their attention or yours. I promise, okay?" I gave Mugi a quick hug and tried to smile reassuringly at her. She didn't seem entirely convinced that I'd be ok but she nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Well, I'll go speak to some people around the floor and the guards to see if anyone saw her. Let's meet here back here at midnight."

"Alright." I said, glancing at a huge clock on top of a nearby fireplace.

With that, Mugi squeezed my hand and took off toward the dance floor, leaving me to ponder where to start my search for Ritsu.

I felt compelled to leave the ballroom and walk up the stairs in a nearby corridor. True to her word Mugi's guards were scattered every few feet and I felt safe with my exploration. I passed by a few doors which I assumed were bedrooms. When I passed by one door that was slightly ajar, I pushed it further open and noticed it was considerably colder in the room than in the hallway and shivered slightly. I saw two doors leading to a balcony open and wondered who left them like that. As I went to close them, I noticed it was lightly snowing. I stepped outside and was wonderfully surprised.

The scenery that lay before me was breathtaking. The whole area was covered in fresh snow, the moonlight peeking in and out of the clouds made everything seem as tiny crystals were dancing in the snow. I saw a garden below with two large fountains which were illuminated by lights that changed various colors every few seconds. I could faintly hear the sound of the orchestra coming from below. I peered over the edge of the balcony and saw Azusa running away from Yui. Yui stopped to catch her breath and I saw rapid white puffs come from her as she wheezed out,

"W-w-wait! Azu…Azunyan! Why…why are you running away? We have t-to kiss under the mistletoe! It's tradition!

"Yui-senpai, that's a Western tradition! This is Japan!" Azusa stood her ground as Yui made her way to Azusa, still gasping for air as she spoke.

"It...It doesn't matter...matter where it came from, Azunyan. I love you and want to show it!"

I was sure both Azusa and I had the same speechless look on our faces right about now. Azusa appeared as if she were petrified.

_Yui really knows how to catch Azusa off guard._ I thought humorously.I waited to see what would happen next.

I love you Azunyan!" Yui said as she nuzzled against Azusa. "I just wanted to show you how much."

She was too far away for me to tell, but I had a feeling Azusa was bright red at this moment.

"I-I know that Yui-senpai…I mean, I too…toward you…I want to…Hey wait a minute! Where do you think you're leaning into? No! Let go of me Yui-senpai!"

"Aw, Azunyan doesn't love me!" Yui said as she tried to kiss Azusa again.

"That's not it! No means no!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I continued to watch them run around in the garden a few more times before disappearing into the deeper recesses of the garden. I sighed and went back into the bedroom, closing the doors to the balcony. I sat down on the edge of the bed and just stared out the windows in the balcony doors. It took me a few minutes but I noticed that it had stopped snowing. I thought about the scene I first saw when I looked out from the balcony and tried to relax. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, then exhaled slowly as I tried to think of my next step to take.

"Enjoying yourself here, are you?"

I jumped up and turned around to find Jigai-san locking the door behind him. He had a bottle of wine with him and he took a deep drink from it before giving me a greasy smile.

"Now then." He said. "How about I enjoy myself here too?"


End file.
